


Untitled

by addie71



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/pseuds/addie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo misses Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a comment response to a picture of Frodo that claudia603 posted on 1/7/11 inviting drabble responses. It didn't make it to drabble lengths, *sighs* but there must be something significant about the number 44? Well, maybe not. :)

[ ](http://s1155.photobucket.com/user/frodofan1971/media/27689_original.jpg.html)

Frodo sat dreamily at the table, breakfast made but growing cold. The only appetite he had was for a repeat of the night before. But his love had gone on business that could not wait, so Frodo sat alone with nothing but his dreams. 


End file.
